staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
11 września 1992
TVP 1 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Program dnia 9.15 Mama i ja 9.30 Domowe przedszkole 9.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.00 "Przeklęta miłość Leisenbogha" - melodramat prod. francuskiej (1991) 11.35 Kwadrans na kawę 11.50 Sto lat - magazyn ubezpieczeń społecznych 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.15 Magazyn Notowań: Trawa za wodę. Melioracja na łąkach i pastwiskach 12.45 Tylko u nas - zapowiedź programu. Telewizji Edukacyjnej na następny tydzień 12.55 Temat dnia: Dogonić świat 13.00 "Jak to jest w Anglii?" 1): "Praca parlamentu" - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 13.30 Temat dnia - Dogonić świat (patrz godz. 12.55) 13.35 O poezji z... Magdą Teresą Wójcik 13.50 Teleplastikon - program o społecznych problemach współczesnej Europy 14.05 Temat dnia - Dogonić świat (patrz godz. 12.55) 14.10 Kozetka polska (psychoanaliza) - podstawowe zjawiska życia psychicznego jednostki odkryte przez psychoanalizę w ujęciu znawców tej dziedziny 14.25 Kultura i my - Dookoła książki 14.40 Odpowiem na każde pytanie - osoby kompetentne odpowiadają na pytania telewidzów 14.55 Euroturystyka - Polska 15.10 Być tutaj: Nie i tak 15.25 Temat dnia - Dogonić świat (patrz godz. 12.55) 15.30 Jeśli nie Oxford, to co? 15.50 Jaka szkoła?: Dlaczego nie będzie "zerówki" 15.55 Program dnia 16.00 Ciuchcia - program dla najmłodszych oraz film prod. niemieckiej "Tao-Tao" 16.50 Muzzy Comes Back - język angielski dla dzieci 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Triumf zachodniej cywilizacji" (2): "Nowy kierunek" - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 18.05 Prawo i bezprawie - program rzecznika praw obywatelskich 18.25 Śpiewajmy poezję - Olsztyn'92. Fragmenty koncertów Doroty Stalińskiej, "Czerwonego Tulipana" i Magdy Umer 19.00 Wieczorynka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Przeklęta miłość Leisenbogha" - melodramat prod. francuskiej (1991) 22.05 Sprawa dla reportera 22.45 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.00 Jutro w programie 23.05 "Kroniki amerykańskie" (8): "W pogoni za modą. Amerykańskie marzenie o raju" - serial dok. prod. USA 23.30 Fat Domino i przyjaciele - program rozrywkowy 0.30 Siódemka w Jedynce. Spotkania z wielkimi pisarzami: Marcel Proust - film prod. angielskiej 1.30 Jutro w programie TVP 2 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Program lokalny 8.40 "Wojownicze żółwie Ninja" - serial animowany dla dzieci prod. USA 9.10 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 9.30 Świat kobiet - magazyn 10.00 "Rock Steady" gwiazdy rock 'n rolla m.in. Dave Edmunds, Dion Dimucci i Graham Parker - serial muzyczny prod. USA 11.00 Na życzenie - powtórka najlepszych programów Dwójki 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Sport 16.55 "Pokolenia" serial prod. USA 17.20 "Benny Hill" - angielski program rozrywkowy 18.00-21.00 Program regionalny 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport 21.45 "Benny Hill" - angielski program rozrywkowy 22.15 Klub Filmowy "Dwójki". "Zakład" - film fab. prod. polskiej 23.35 Noc cykad, cz. 1 - program dla nocnych Marków Jerzego Kapuścińskiego 24.00 Panorama 0.10 Noc cykad, cz. 2 1.00 Zakończenie programu RTL Plus 6.00 RTL aktuell — wyd. poranne 7.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy 8.50 Owen Marshall — ser. 9.45 Bogaci i piękni — ser. 10.10 Dr med. Marcus Welby — ser. 11.00 Viva — show 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne 12.00 Punkt dwunasta — mag. informac. 12.30 Co przyniesie życie — ser. 13.20 Santa Barbara 14.15 Dynastia Springfieldów 15.00 Szef 15.55 CHiPs 16.45 US Open'92 live — transmisja na żywo z Flushing Meadow 18.45 RTL aktuell — wiad. 19.15 Explosiv — mag. 19.45 Dobre czasy, złe czasy — ser. 20.15 Muz. ludowa 22.00 Anpfiff-Extra — sprawozdanie z rozgrywek Bundesligi 22.15 Najlepsi z najlepszych — fab. USA 24.00 Okropnie fajna rodzina — ser. 0.30 Die Liebestolien Baronessen — film erot. RFN 2.00 Tutti Frutti — mag. erot. 2.50 Najlepsi z najlepszych (powt.) 4.25 Des Komplott — film krym. USA 5.50 Film anim. ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobik 8.30 Rajd Paryż—Moskwa—Pekin, dzień 10 9.00 Koszykówka, turniej Legranda 11.00 Kręgle, Mistrz Holandii 12.00 Eurobik 12.30 Brazylijska nożna, Liga Säo Paulo 13.30 Żużel, Szwecja 14.30 Eurobik 15.00 Rajd Indy, Vancouver 16.00 Piłka ręczna, Puchar Schleckera 17.00 Rajd Paryż—Moskwa—Pekin, dzień 10 17.30 Zawody motocyklowe, Nurburgring 18.00 Revs — brytyjski mag. sportów motorowych 18.30 Koszykówka mężczyzn, turniej Flandrii 19.30 Futbol NFL — przegląd tyg. 20.00 Gillette World Sports Special — magazyn sportowy 20.30 Go — mag. sportów motorowych 21.30 Baseball 1992 — mag. tygodniowy 22.30 Tajski kickboxing 23.30 Rajd Paryż—Moskwa—Pekin, dzień 11 24.00 Kolarstwo górskie, Puchar Świata 0.30 P. ręczna, Puchar Schleckera Sat 1 5.30 SAT 1 Regional Report (powt.) 8.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 — tv śniadaniowa 8.30 Nachbarn (powt.) 9.00 SAT 1 News — wiad. 9.05 Traumreisen (powt.) 9.30 Hotel (powt.) 10.20 Hunter (powt.) 11.10 Ulrich Meyer: Einspruch! (powt.) 11.55 Glücksrad (powt.), po progr.: Porada dnia 12.45 Tele Börse — not. giełdowe 13.35 Pod słońcem Kalifornii — ser. 14.30 Nachbarn — austral. ser., po filmie: SAT 1 News 15.05 Hotel — ser. 16.00 Cagney and Lacey — ser., po filmie: SAT 1 News 17.05 Geh aufs Ganze! — telegra 17.45 Programy regionalne 18.15 Bingo — telegra 18.40 Losowanie wygranych NKL 18.45 SAT 1 News — wiad. 19.00 Sport w SAT 1 19.20 Glücksrad — gra 20.00 Kto będzie nową Scarlett? po progr.; WetterNews — prognoza pogody 20.15 Nieoczekiwana zmiana miejsc — film fab. USA 22.25 Aliens — film s-f 0.40 SAT 1 News — wiad. i sport 0.45 Schulmädchen-Report, cz. 12 — film erot. RFN 2.15 Schreinemakers live (powt.) 3.05 Pod słońcem Kalifornii (powt.) 3.55 Hotel (powt.) 4.40 Cagney and Lacey (powt.) 5.25 Geh aufs Ganze! (powt.) 3sat 9.00 Zeit im Bild 11.00 „Piazza virtuale” 13.00 Zeit im Bild 13.10 Mag. ORF 13.45 Zur Sache (powt.) 14.15 Carl Zeller — Der Vogelhandler operetka 16.10 Wiosna w Wiedniu występują Wiener Philharmoniker 17.00 Mini-ZiB — wiad. dla dzieci 17.10 Pszczółka Maja 17.35 Im Auftrag von Madame — ser. tv 18.00 3 SAT-Börse — not. giełdowe 18.25 Tips und Trends 19.00 Heute — wiad. 19.20 3 SAT-Studio 19.30 Ausland — koresp. ze świata 20.00 Der Landarzt — ser. tv 20.50 Portrety zwierząt 21.00 Rundschau — szwajc. polityka i gospodarka 21.45 Kulturjournal — mag. kult. 21.51 Sportzeit — wiad. sport. 22.00 Zeit im Bild 22.25 Seitenblicke-Revue — kultura współżycia 22.50 Filmy o homoseksualistach 0.30 10 vor 10 — szwajc. mag. inform. 0.55 3 SAT Schlagzeilen 1.00 „Piazza virtuale” Pro 7 6.00 Vegas — ser. 6.50 Flipper — ser. 7.15 Trick 7 (powt.) 9.50 Harry’s wundersames Strafgericht — ser. 10.20 Mr Belvedere — ser. 10.55 Geächtet, gehasst, gefürchtet (powt.) 12.30 Starsky and Hutch (powt.) 13.25 Fremde, wenn wir uns begegnen — film fab. USA 15.25 Perry Mason — ser. 16.15 Hart aber herzlich — ser. 17.10 Trick 7 — seriale anim. 19.00 Graf Bobby, der schrecken des Wilden Westens, cz. 1 — austr. western komed. 20.00 PRO 7 Nachrichten — wiad. 20.15 Graf Booby, der Schrecken des Wilden Westens, cz. 2 21.00 Patton — film wojenny USA 0.10 Starsky and Hutch — ser. 1.10 Petrocelli — ser. 2.05 PRO 7 Nachrichten — wiad. 2.15 M.A.S.H. 2.40 Die Mörder stehen Schlange (powt.) 4.25 PRO 7 Nachrichten — wiad. 4.35 Petrocelli (powt.) 5.25 Gene Bradley in geheimer Mission — ang. ser. sensac. MTV 7.00 Teledyski na dzień dobry — zwycięzcy Wideo Music Awards 10.00 Program Paula Kinga — zwycięzcy Video Music Awards 13.00 Program Simone — zwycięzcy Video Music Awards 16.00 Największe przeboje MTV 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report — inform. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies — informator filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night — informacje muz., wywiady 17.45 3 form 1 — 3 wybrane teledyski 18.00 Yo! MTV Raps Today — rap show 18.30 MTV Prime — nowe teledyski, nowe gwiazdy 20.00 Dial MTV — 5 teledysków wybranych przez widzów 20.30 Michael Jackson — doniesienia z trasy koncertowej 20.45 MTV’s Most Wanted — popularni wykonawcy 21.30 The Pulse with Swatch — w świecie mody 22.00 Największe przeboje MTV 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report 23.15 MTV at the Movies 23.30 MTV News at Night 23.45 3 from 1 24.00 Zwycięzcy Wideo Music Awards 3.00 Night Videos — teledyski nocą Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot — ser. rys. 9.55 Playabout — progr. edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.30 The Pyramid Game — teleturniej 11.00 Let’s Make a Deal — teleturniej 11.30 The Bold and the Beautiful — ser. 12.00 The Young and the Restless — ser. 13.00 St. Elsewhere — ser. 14.00 E Street — ser. 14.30 Geraldo — talk show 15.20 Another World — ser. 16.15 The Brady Bunch — ser. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show 18.00 Facts of Life — ser. 18.30 Diffrent Strokes — ser. komed. 19.00 Baby Talk — ser. obycz. 19.30 E Street 20.00 Alf 20.30 Candid Camera — ukryta kamera 21.00 The Fish — ser. s-f 22.00 WWF — supergwiazdy wolnej amerykanki 23.00 Studs — telezabawa 23.30 Police Story — ser. 0.30 The Double Life of Henry Phyfe — ser. 1.00 Telegazeta Rai Uno 6:50 – 9:00 TV śniadaniowa 8:00 Wiadomości 9:05 Spróbuj jeszcze Harry – serial 10:00 Wiadomości 10:05 Oryginalny grzech – film TV 12:00 Fortuna 12:25 Pogoda 12:35 Kobieta z kryminału – serial 13:30 Wiadomości 13:55 Trzy minuty o… 14:00 Addio Kira! – film TV 15:40 Nie, dziękuję, po kawie staję się nerwowy – film, reż. Ludovico Gasparini 17:30 Big! – program dla młodzieży 17:55 Dzisiaj w Parlamencie 18:00 Wiadomości 18:10 Pies taty – serial 18:40 Tysiące i jedna Rosja 19:15 Wenecja ’92 – festiwal filmowy 19:40 Nos Kleopatry 19:50 Wiadomości i pogoda 20:40 Brat Al Capone – film, reż. John Gray 22:25 Posag – film TV 0:05 Wiadomości 0:35 Dzisiaj w Parlamencie 0:45 Północ i okolice 1:05 Fantastyczne party – serial 1:30 Jeździectwo 1:35 Skandal w Nowym Orleanie – film TV